Hope
by IYGU
Summary: Mixed with animal genes, he was tested and abused. He was a failed experiment. There was only one bright light that is keeping him alive for all those years...Cagalli.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Alright! New story! This might be a bit better then Cagalli's Decision: Friend or Foe. I'm much more improved on writing stories! So, here it is! Hope! (Redone version, so reread people! Thanks!)

AsuCaga: Athrun was a creature…created by accident. He had great hate for all humans, because of the abuse he had from his creators. One day, he met a blonde. Will his view of humans change?

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed, no. The story plot, yes. **

7-year-old Cagalli Yula Attha was traveling with her father, Uzumi Nara Attha. The blonde turned towards her father for the fourteenth time.

"Where are we going and why are we going?" The amber-eyed child asked, swinging her legs back and forth. She wanted to pry this piece of information form her father.

"Ok! Ok! Fine! We're going to the Zala Institute, a high security faculty." Uzumi answered with a sigh. He rubbed his temple, getting a migraine.

"Why?" Cagalli repeated.

"Because they have created Grade A super humans. They created a serum that can improve strength, speed and intelligence."

"Why?" She asked, staring at her father.

"This experiment could cause a breakthrough of wanting this serum. Humans could be able to live longer and survive harsher temperatures." He replied with another sigh.

"Oh. How is this experiment performed?" Cagalli was getting curious.

"There are several newborns that parents were willing to give up. The serum is injected in each infant when they're still in their mother's stomach. I think they should be around your age." He ended.

Cagalli nodded in understanding. The car slowed to a stop. The blonde looked out the window to see a 5-story metal building. It had the official ZAFT symbol, the name of the company, on the flag. She stared in awe at the shiny building. The pair entered the institute.

"ID?" The bulky security guard asked. He lumbered over the blonde and her father. Uzumi flashed his ID card at the guard and signaled Cagalli to do the same. The amber-eyed girl flashed her card. The guard let them through the glass doors. Uzumi pressed the elevator button and almost immediately, the metal door opened. They stepped in.

"Daddy, can I have something to eat?" She asked. Her father pulled out an apple from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Thank you!" She took a bite out of it and smiled… The elevator stopped and the door slid open. Cagalli and Uzumi stepped out from the elevator and in front of the door marked, "Enter with Caution." Uzumi slipped a card in a metal slot and the door slid open. They entered.

Suddenly, a blonde-haired man, behind a mask appeared. He had on a white lab coat.

"Attha?" The man asked.

"Yes. Nice to meet you…" Uzumi paused.

"Rau. Rau Le Cruset." The masked man finished. Uzumi nodded.

"Now, who is this?" He leaned down to peer at the 10-year old.

"My name is Cagalli!" She announced with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Cagalli," Rau chuckled, "Now as for the tour…"

The group walked down the hallway that seemed to continue on forever, until there was another set of doors made out of what seemed like steel. Cagalli clutched onto her father's hand, getting a bit nervous. Whatever that was in there, it might be dangerous. The masked man slid another key card into the slot. The metallic door slid open. Cagalli looked out from behind her father and stared at the test tubes and machines that were in there. To Cagalli, it seemed like one of those mad scientist movies.

"Okay, bring out the first kid for demonstration to our guests." Rau shouted to a scientist with glasses. The man nodded and talked into an earpiece.

"Experiment YJ 40, preparing for testing." The glasses man said. The 7-year old nicknamed him glasses man since she was unsure of his name. She looked into the Plexiglas made window. A huge man dragged in a silver-haired boy. The boy gave the man a glare and said something that Cagalli couldn't hear through the window.

"Begin the demonstration." The glasses man spoke into the microphone again.

"Daddy, what are they going to do to him?" Cagalli asked her father.

"Shh." Rau shushed her and pointed to the scene before her. Her father stared grimly at the scene.

The demonstration begun, when the huge man took out a pistol. Cagalli's eyes widened. She wanted to tear her eyes away, but curiosity got the better of her. The man started shooting at the boy, who barely dodged the bullets. The man shot another barrage of bullets, causing the boy to move and get tired. The icy-eyed boy seemed as though he was studying the man's every move, as if his life depended on it. When the bullets came, the silver-haired boy leaped forward and landed on the pistol. He back flipped and kicked it out of his hands, when the bullets stopped, because of the man's surprise.

"End of testing. The Experiment's system works properly." The glasses man concluded.

"That was only one of our experiments. We have many more, but I will show them to you later. There are many things needed for such things. We need to check on their behaviors and habits daily, because we have to make sure this is safe enough for this serum to be publicly known." The blonde-man explained. Uzumi nodded. Cagalli stared sadly at the tired-looking boy, but she followed her father through, yet another door. This time, it was a security number in order to go through this door. Rau punched in the numbers and then the door slid open.

It was a fork in the road. There was one hallway that led to two metal doors. One said, "Experiments A-Z," while the other said, "Danger, employees only."

"Please do not go through that door," Rau pointed at the metal door, "In there is a failed and dangerous specimen. We accidentally mixed an animal gene in the serum. Luckily, we used up all the serum on him… Unfortunately, his mother died…"

Uzumi nodded and followed after Rau. However, Cagalli stared at the doorway marked, "AZ41." Curiosity got the best of her, so she walked through the dark hallway and stepped up to the door. She was surprised to discover that the door was unlocked. The blonde discovered a light switch, so she flicked it up. The bright lights filled the room.

Her eyes were directed to a blue-haired boy that was bound on to a white metal table.

"Oh my god.." Cagalli gasped. There were wires attached on his arms, legs, body and head. He was wearing a white t-shirt and white shorts. Data sheets were placed on a white table next to the boy. She picked up a profile sheet:

Name: Athrun Zala

Age: 8

Gender: Male

Relatives: Father- Patrick Zala. Mother- Lenore Zala (Deceased)

The blonde girl walked up to the boy. She wanted to touch his unusual, but unique hair. Her fingertips brushed against his unusually soft hair.

"What are you doing?" Cagalli looked towards the door, but no one was there. She looked down to see emerald eyes glaring at her.

"I repeat, what are you doing?" He asked again.

Cagalli backed away one step and stuttered, "I-I just wanted to t-touch y-your pretty hair."

"Pretty?" He struggled against his bonds, wanting to get rid of this annoying human.

"Do you need help?" The naive child offered.

Athrun stopped struggling and gave her a curious and suspicious look. "Don't you want to stick needles in my arm?"

"No, why would I do that?" She had on a questioning look.

"Hn. You're like other dumb humans. Ignorant." He cut the binds with his claws. He clawed at her, to just miss when she ducked down to pick up a data sheet she dropped. Cagalli looked up to see the sharp claws above her head. Animal genes? And why was that over her head?

"Alas she realizes that I am not what I seem. And FYI, you were lucky." The boy mocked. What Cagalli didn't notice, was that she said that out loud. The amber-eyed girl glared at him, slightly offended by his statement. She stared at him blankly at the last statement.

"Clueless." Athrun sighed. Suddenly, there was movement on his head. EARS? Blue, fluffy ears, perched on the top of his blue hair.

"Wolf genes." Athrun said, as though he had said it many times. Suddenly, a rumble was heard. Athrun's cheeks heated up.

"You're hungry." Cagalli stated.

"I should be. They only feed me once a week." Athrun muttered darkly.

"Here!" Cagalli shoved an apple in his hands, her amber eyes sparkling with sympathy.

"What?" Athrun was confused of this human hospitality. Usually, humans who visit, throw the apples at him.

"Don't you want to eat it?" Cagalli gazed at him.

"Hn." He snatched the apple from her hand and took a bite. He hid his gratefulness. The boy didn't want to show a human weakness.

Cagalli smiled and said, "I'm glad you like it!" She noticed a satisfied look in his eyes.

"Hn. Why do you care?" He scowled at her, which only resulted in a giggle from the girl.

"Even if you are faster, stronger and smarter then kids like me, we are all the same. We are humans! Well, you're part human, but no diffie." She announced.

"Hn. Tell those scientists that." He scoffed.

Cagalli asked, "What did you mean by that?"

Athrun stared at her, as if she was the half wolf. "I meant that they always stick needles in my skin and always beat me if I don't "co-operate." They always call me by my label, AZ41, not Athrun Zala."

Cagalli noticed the fading bruises, as he lifted his sleeve up, to show what her what he meant.

"Cagalli!" Came the faint voice of her father.

"I have to go," She gave him a look, ""Goodbye, and good luck." She hugged him. He took that chance to claw at her again, but she retreated to the door before that.

"Hey! What's your name?" He asked. The blue-haired boy wanted to know who she was and why she helped. He would find out more about her when he hacks into the computer that was located in the room.

"Oh yeah! Name's Cagalli Yula Attha!" She smiled and opened the door. Athrun was shocked to find it unlocked. He ran over to see her close the door before he reached it.

"Stupid human." He muttered.

_A/N- Well, this is my new story. I'm going to upload a new chapter, when I'm finished with Cagalli's Decision: Friend or Foe. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- Here's the second chapter! Don't worry. This fic isn't like the other high school fics. High school is needed for this fic. Thanks for reading!_

Disclaimer: Do not own Gundam Seed… 

16-year old Cagalli was snoring along in her bed, until…

"Cagalli! SCHOOL!" Came the booming voice of her brother, Kira Yamato. They discovered that Kira was her brother when Cagalli was 13. She had kidney failure and needed a transplant. Kira, who was an orphan, had discovered that he and Cagalli had the same blood type, a rare one. Uzumi demanded a DNA check after Cagalli had a transplant. Once he had gotten the results, he adopted the brunette.

"5 more minutes…" The blonde moaned, wearing a pillow on her head. The door slammed open.

"Come on! Father lost his voice today, so he wouldn't get you." The brunette explained. Usually, her father would yank her out of bed.

Cagalli groaned and threw the pillow at her annoying sibling. Kira closed the door. The pillow slammed against wood.

"Ha! You miss-" Another pillow plummeted on his face. "Ok, fine! Be late for the first day of school!" Kira huffed and slammed the door.

"First day of school?" Cagalli shot up from her bed and ran into her closet. She grabbed a red t-shirt and khaki pants. She yanked off her pajamas and crawled into her clothes.

The blonde ran downstairs, grabbed toast and ran out the door. Kira walked over to the toaster, to discover that his toast has disappeared. He sighed and grabbed an apple from a smiling maid. The violet-eyed teen thanked her. He grabbed his skateboard and walked out the door.

Athrun winced when a whip came down on him.

"You dumb ass creature! You're supposed to be a smart alec! How dare you claw at the daughter of the mayor!" The sickly voice of Rau Le Cruset scolded.

Once Athrun was bruised and bled enough to Rau's satisfaction, he left. The blue-haired teenager escaped the binds…once more. He truly wanted to escape, but to who? Not even his own father cares. Even if he escapes to no one, he would either starve (Although stealing might be an option, but the police would get him) or freeze to death.

Suddenly, a memory of amber eyes flickered through his mind. Her

"The only one that bothers to care." He muttered. The emerald-eyed half human snuck towards the door, to find that it was locked, due to Rau's forgetfulness when angered. Athrun creaked open the door and sprinted through it, despite the throbbing pain in his legs. Hiss running was too fast for the guard to notice. The wolf genes mixed with the serum causes him to be faster then the average experiment.

He followed the fading scent of "The stupid human."

Cagalli continued to run and look at her watch. Ten minutes till the bell rings! Unfortunately, she missed the school bus and her bike was being repaired. 9 minutes and 12 seconds left! Yes, she was over exaggerating, but from home to school was took nearly 20 minutes on foot!

"Seeya at school lil' sister!" Came the voice of her brother. She looked to her right to see Kira skateboarding.

"KIRA!" She shrieked, as her brother grinned at her and skated ahead.

Suddenly she remembered that there was a shortcut. Lacus, her pink haired friend had showed her on the way home last year. She looked to her left to see a familiar alleyway. That was the shortcut! She grinned and walked into the darkness…

Cagalli jumped when she heard a rustle behind a dumpster. A rancid smell suddenly invaded her nostrils. Her nose wrinkled up and she made a gagging face.

"Hey cutie." A masculine voice said. Cagalli spun around to gaze upon a handsome young man, around 18, with a bunch of smirking teens behind him. Basically, he was going to be trouble.

"What do you want?" Cagalli demanded, her voice weak.

"How about you find out?" He smirked and advanced on her. She kicked him in the shins with her fists clenched.

"Don't touch me!" She scowled.

The man scowled and signaled his gang to advance on her. Cagalli, a black belt, positioned herself for the ruffians.

"Oh, the wittle girl is acting tough." The leader mocked. The gang was getting closer.

"But we can also be tough, huh boys?" The leader smirked. On cue, the others took out sharp knives. They ran towards her. Cagalli took this moment to stare at her watch. 5 minutes!

She launched a kick at a teenaged guy who was too close for comfort. He fell back and crashed into two other guys. Cagalli ducked when a guy was about to stab her. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him. The tomboy kicked him into some incoming teens. She ducked from a punch and did a 180-degree low kick. The guy tripped over and fell into some trashcans.

Cagalli was panting. It seems as though that there were an unlimited number of gang members! She was getting tired and that was not a good sign.

The gang leader signaled 3 men to take her down while she was tired. He plastered on a big smirk.

Cagalli groaned when she was kicked to the floor. She had more kicks coming her way, from the vengeful people. The guy that she had tripped into the trashcans had renege by cutting slits everywhere, leaving the killing for the leader. The blonde tried to get up, but her heavy injuries held her down.

She managed a weak, "Help."

"Help? Now who would help you? You're in a dark alley." He smirked.

Cagalli closed her eyes as the gang leader help up a sharp steel knife over her.

"Father…Kira…" A tear slipped from her eyes.

The blonde's eyes shot open when she heard a crash. Her amber eyes diverted to the noise to see the leader lying in a pile of trash bags.

"Who was that?" The leader demanded, scowling. He stood up to examine each person, with a small flashlight. His eyes landed on an emerald glint when his flashlight landed on that person's face. "Who the hell are you?"

"None of your concerns." Cagalli's savior replied, coldly.

"Get him boys." The leader growled, picking up his dropped knife. He joined his group in attacking this stranger.

Cagalli's visions suddenly turned blurry while the stranger defended himself. Everything turned completely black, because of the lack of blood.

"Hn. That'll take care of them. Athrun muttered, while licking his claws clean. Maybe he shouldn't have killed them. "What's done is done." He grabbed one of their hats to hide his ears. He wouldn't want to stick out like a sore thumb. When he finished adjusting his hat, he glared down at the unconscious girl. The blue-haired teen picked her up and hung her over his shoulder. He leaped towards the place where her scent is strongest…. Her home.

"Yes?" A butler opened the door to stare into the face of evil. A blue haired teenager? With lady Cagalli over his shoulder?

"This way, mister." The butler allowed the teen in. The blue-haired teen walked in and dumped Cagalli onto the couch. Uzumi walked over with an medical kit and a…calm look? Obviously, the butler told him about…Cagalli and the stranger.

"Why aren't you worrying or panicking? You're her father, right?" The emerald-eyed teen asked, clearly surprised to see such reaction.

"Yes, Cagalli gets in trouble a lot. Once she came back with a broken leg." Uzumi answered as he cleaned Cagalli's wounds and wrapped them up. He ignored the chatters from the maids and servants that were walking by. Again, their little lady had gotten in trouble. He spread some ointment on her bruises. "Now, can you tell me what happened? And also, what is your name, lad?"

"Your daughter was cornered by a gang. She was about to be stabbed, but I stopped it." The teen answered, being vague.

"So what else happened? You're leaving something out." The older man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You humans can't get enough of everything." He muttered as he adjusted his hat.

"Humans?" Uzumi asked, peering at the emerald-eyed teen's unusually long and sharp nails. They seem like claws…

"Dumb humans." He scoffed. "I'm going to spare you, because your daughter has done me a…small favor."

"Spare me? Favor?" Uzumi gave him a questioning look.

The teen sighed and lifted off his hat. Uzumi's eyes widened, as he stared the blue and furry ears.

"What are you?" The man asked.

"AZ41." The emerald-eyed teen stated. The Attha king's photographic memory clicked on. The door labeled AZ41!

"The failed experiment?" Uzumi gaped at him.

"Hn. I thought you should've forgotten by now." The boy scoffed. "And I'm not failed."

Uzumi chuckled and asked, "So, what's your name, lad?"

"Athrun Zala."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate them all! (Wide grin) _

**Disclaimer: I have said this SO many times… I memorized it! I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny. **

"What?" Came the booming voice of the angry of Patrick Zala. His altered son was loose?

"Sorry, Mr. Zala, sir. I will send my best men after h-" He was cut off.

"Sorry? SORRY? THAT DAMN MONSTER IS OUT THERE! YOU KNOW HOW PLEASED THE MAYOR WILL BE? NOT VERY!" The owner of he institute bellowed, "Get out of my office, you worthless scum!"

Rau bowed his head and exited the office, gritting his teeth. "I'll show HIM worthless scum." He muttered. The masked man walked through the dark hallway, until he ended up in front of a door marked, "Experiments. Take caution."

Rau opened up the door, with his keys. He flicked on the lights. The creepy glow of it made the shadows dull. The constant flicker of the light annoyed Rau. He had to get that fixed.

He arrived in front a couple of cells.

"Elthman, Joule and Asuka. Wake up." He snapped. There were some curses coming from the cell.

"What do ya want?" Came an annoyed voice.

"I have an assignment for you boys." He sneered.

"What are we going to get out of this?" The same voice demanded.

"Freedom." This caused a tremor of mutters from the group hidden in the shadows.

"We'll do it." A different voice came.

"Good…" A smirk erupted on his face.

Later, a group of teens exited from the facility. One was a platinum blonde. He had a scowl on his face. The boy's icy blue eyes glared at things ahead. His friend was a sandy blonde, who had on a confident smirk. His violet eyes twinkled with mischief. The last was a raven-haired teen. He had blood-red eyes that deemed him unnatural.

"Athrun Zala. You are our key to freedom." The red-eyed teen muttered. He had his hands jammed in his pockets.

The silver-haired teen was wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans.

"And Rau said this was to make us look "normal." The least he can do is change our appearance." The sandy blonde voiced out his opinion. He stared at his long-term friends. They seemed different from the normal human beings. Dearka was the closest experiment to have human hair color and eyes. Well, violet eyes weren't common, but normal.

"I agree, with him." The red-eyed teen said. "We stick out like a sore thumb."

The other two nodded. The group was in a sort of V-formation. Yzak was in the front, with Shinn and Dearka following behind.

He was looking down, deciding on their quest to finding Zala. Athrun Zala was the one that dared to be different. It wasn't necessarily his fault, but the platinum blonde blamed him. Since Athrun came in, he was the center of attention, while the others were thrown around like a rag doll. Knowing of Rau's abuse to Athrun, he was lucky. The others were whipped because they accidentally did something. When Zala breaks a lamp, Rau says it was an accident. Athrun had it hard? He hasn't even seen the last of it! Wait till a new teachers' pet appears.

During his thoughts, he hadn't noticed that he was walking into a pole. It was too late when he kissed the pole.

He blinked and rubbed his head. He noticed his so-called "comrades" snickering.

"Hey, you okay?" Asked a female voice. He looked up to see a brunette female.

"Yah." He muttered.

"Well, look where you're going next time." She scolded.

"I don't need your opinion on things." He stated.

"Well! I was just helping you!" She snapped.

"I don't need any helps from the likes of you!" Icy blue eyes met burning brown eyes.

"Oh fine then! Bump into a pole, a fence or even a brick wall! I don't care!" She stomped away, relieving the platinum blonde of the fiery tempered girl.

"Shiho! Wait!" Came another voice. She had light brown hair. She stopped for a second and bowed in apology to him. "Sorry…ermm…what's your name?" She paused.

"Yzak…" He said slowly.

"Thanks! I'm Miriallia Hawwe! I'm sorry for my friend's behavior! She's always like this! Stellar! Hurry up!" She shouted behind her. The panting blonde came running over.

"Why? Why is Shiho in cross-country running? WHY HAS THE GODS GIVEN HER SUCH SPEED?" The pink-eyed girl, named Stellar shouted. This caused several eyes to glance at her. These people, backed away.

"Stellar! Shh! Let's go!" They ran towards that direction where the brunette ran off.

"Human females are odd…" The sandy blonde blinked.

"C'mon Dearka, Shinn.' He ordered, in a worst mood.

"Why that bastard! He doesn't appreciate any help! Gosh!" Shiho muttered as she stomped towards their lunch destination, "Gladys' Congee." She slammed through the door, shattering the vase behind it.

"Shiho, honey, please don't break anything else." Talia Gladys scolded. She was the owner of the small restaurant and wore a white apron. She had a tray of food on her right hand. "Here's a seat for you and your friends." She pointed to an empty table, beside the window.

Shiho nodded and sat down, with a bit too much force. She had her arms crossed.

"Hmm, do you think she went to the congee place?" Miriallia suggested.

"Stellar doesn't know… How about Stellar and Miriallia split up? Stellar will look around, while Miriallia gets to Talia's!" Stellar said, as she pointed towards the restaurant. The pink-eyed girl was a particularly off person that uses third person.

"Okay. Meet ya at the congee place in 10 minutes!" They synchronized their watches. "At 11:40! Alright!" The pair went to separate directions.

"I think we should split up…try to find Athrun's scent." Shinn suggested. They had heightened senses, such as smelling.

"Well, I'll take any other suggestions…" Yzak said. He waited a moment. "Fine, then splitting up, it is." They walked separate directions.

Shinn started off around the area where they were. He had Athrun's scent. He sniffed the air. The raven-haired teen followed that scent and ended up in an alley.

"Get away you perverts!" A familiar voice screamed out. Shinn peered behind from a dumpster (Which wasn't a very nice smell,) and saw a familiar blonde, being attacked by a group of drooling men. He wrinkled up his nose in disgust, at the smell and the undignified men.

"Pretty lady." One hiccupped, obviously drunk and pulled at her skirt. Stellar widened her eyes and kicked.

Shinn walked out from behind the dumpster and let his presence be known.

"Hey! It's another pretty lady!" A different drunk guy hiccupped. Shinn raised an eyebrow and dodged a lunge from a huge man. The red-eyed teen sprinted to Stellar and picked her up. He ran out of the alley, leaving a bunch of drunken men in there.

"You ok?" Shinn asked.

"Stellar is just fine! Thank you!" She smiled.

"You speak third person? Interesting." Shinn nodded. The odd girl smiled.

"Stellar is looking for the brunette from earlier. What is your name, stranger?" She asked.

"Shinn Asuka." He replied.

"Will Shinn help Stellar find her?" She asked, innocently.

This was the first time someone asked Shinn for help… He has no idea what to do! Yes or no?

"Well?" Stellar persisted.

"Alright."

Miriallia was lost. Yes, Miriallia Hawwe, the girl with photographic memory…was lost. Why? Well, because she was blindfolded the last time she came here…it was supposed to be her birthday surprise. Now, she had no idea where to go.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where the Gladys' Congee is?" The blue-eyed girl asked a nearby man.

"Yes, it's just over there." He pointed towards the end of the street. She thanked him and ran off. She looked at her watch. Twenty-three minutes till the bell rang. She ran faster.

"Oof!" She collided with a brick wall. Wait…it's not a wall. She looked up to see pools of violet eyes. "Sorry!"

"No problem." She recognized him from the group earlier.

"You're the guy/girl from earlier!" They said simultaneously.

"Hey, I'm Dearka, You're Miriallia, right?" He asked. She nodded. She blushed, noticing his good looks. Oh no! She's falling for him! She blushed harder.

"You alright?' He asked, noticing her face turning red.

"Yes!" She blurted out. She looked at her watch.

"Crap! I have to go! Bye Dearka!" She ran towards the restaurant, leaving poor and confused Dearka all alone.

At exactly 11:40 am, all three girls were seated at the congee restaurant. Shiho was buried with love stories from Miriallia and Stellar. They had obviously fallen for the strangers.

They ordered food and finished lunch, with a very annoyed Shiho.

"JUST SHUT UP!" She shouted when she heard Dearka and Shinn's name again.

A/N- Well, that's this chap! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! Now for chapter 4! _

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Maybe…(Digs into pocket)…a penny, a button and…(digs deeper) lint, but not Gundam Seed or Destiny.

"Athrun Zala? Isn't Zala the owner of the institute?" Uzumi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes… Patrick Zala…. He is my father." Athrun spat out with disgust. "However, he isn't acting like one."

"He made you an experiment?" The elder Attha questioned, in shock.

"Yes." The half wolf bitterly replied. There was a long silence. Uzumi was taking in the horrible fact that Athrun was used as an experiment. No way will he ever do that! Patrick's a disgusting man.

"Green tea, sir?" A servant walked by, wanting to break the unnerving silence. He held a tray with 2 cups of tea.

"Thank you." Uzumi accepted a cup.

"Tea, young master?" The servant asked Athrun. The emerald-eyed teen just growled at him. The servant scurried away, shuddering at the animal-like growl.

"He doesn't bite, Athrun." Uzumi said, raising an eyebrow. He sipped the tea.

"I do." Growled the boy.

"Funny lad, you are." The father of the twins said, with a chuckle.

"I'm serious." Athrun said.

Uzumi nodded absentl-mindedly, glancing at his daughter, who still had bruises all over her. She even had a lot of bleeding cuts.

"Now tell me in detail of what happened." Uzumi demanded. He was worried and he wanted the truth.

"I already said. She was attacked and I helped." The inky-haired boy said.

"No, in DETAIL" The man emphasized the detail.

Athrun glared at him. "Fine. She was in an alley and was attacked by a bunch of thugs. She kicked their asses, but was soon tired. So that's when I came in. I finished them off." He had a bored look while explaining.

"Finished them off? You killed them?" The man was staring nervously at the claws at the end of Athrun's fingers. His cup was shaking a little.

"Yes." He flexed his claws. The emerald-eyed teen had on a small smirk. Although it disappeared as fast as it appeared.

Uzumi thought for a second and he had a question. "What was the other half of your genes? Besides being a human? You have claws and ears. You must be in the canine family."

"Canis Lupus." Athrun answered.

"I see." Uzumi nodded. "But can you explain why your hair color is blue?"

"Every experiment has a unique hair color or eye color, sometimes even both." The blue-haired lad answered.

"Hmm… Also, what do you mean by, "Small favor?" The man asked.

"You humans are annoying." Athrun scoffed.

"Well, answer me." Uzumi persisted. The emerald-eyed teen had a look of annoyance on his face. It seems like he won't answer any more questions. The man stood up and walked into the kitchen, knowing no servants would come any closer to Athrun. He placed the cup in the sink and sighed.

Unknown to them, Cagalli was awake and listening. She eavesdropped on the whole conversation, too tired and injured to even get up.

"So… He was a half-wolf? And he was also the son of the owner of the institute?" Cagalli thought. She stared at the design of the couch and sighed. She winced when pain filled her chest. Even breathing is hard!

Uzumi walked back into the living room with a bowl of fruit. "You must be hungry. You're too skinny. The people at the institute must not feed you." He clenched his hands in a fist.

Athrun stared at the food with longing. He grabbed a pear and started munching down, not caring if anyone saw. He was damn hungry and there is no way he's going to die by starving!

Uzumi watched the scene with pity. The poor boy hasn't been fed for a while. It looks like he hasn't been fed in a month or two. "How much food do you usually get?"

Athrun looked up. "A chicken leg once a month."

Uzumi stared in shock. A CHICKEN LEG? What? The man was feeling hate growing for Patrick. How can he treat his own child like that? This is horrific!

"I would even be lucky to get rice with it…" Athrun added, while eating an apple.

"Dammit, I'm not going to let you starve!" Uzumi stomped off into the kitchen. Athrun raised an eyebrow and growled.

"I don't need charity!" He put down the half-eaten apple grudgingly.

"Eat boy! I will not have a starving guest!" Uzumi shouted from the kitchen. Athrun stared blankly at the kitchen entrance. Does generosity run in the family? The girl offers him an apple and he now…is making him a buffet. There were funny noises coming from the kitchen. Suddenly, an explosion.

"Mana! Come in here! The blender exploded!" the man shouted. Athrun twitched his eye slightly, when a plump woman rushed into the kitchen quickly.

Minutes later, Athrun had a salad, roast pork, roasted chicken, vegetables and orange juice in front of him.

"…." Athrun stared at the food blankly.

"Well, eat up, young boy." The woman, named Mana persisted. Athrun lifted up a fork and stared at it.

"What's this?" He examined the utensil.

"It's a fork… You've never used one before, have you?" Uzumi sighed.

"No." Athrun gripped it with force.

"Well, this is how you use it." Uzumi taught him how to use a fork.

"Stupid fork!" Athrun threw it to the ground and started eating with his hands. Mana and Uzumi insisted, so he tried again, with a less mutilated one. This time he got the hang of it and started eating.

"Now, you have mastered the fork, you now have to learn how to eat with chopsticks." Mana said promptly.

"Chopsticks?" Athrun raised an eyebrow, in between eating a piece of pork.

"This!" Mana enthusiastically pulled out two thin sticks.

"…. How the hell am I suppose to eat with that?" Athrun glared at the wooden sticks.

"Oh boy…" Uzumi sighed.

Half an hour later, Athrun got the hang of it.

"He learned quicker than Cagalli and Kira." Uzumi whispered to Mana. The maid nodded and watched the half-wolf eat with the chopsticks.

"However, we had to sacrificed 5 pairs…" Mana sighed.

"Wolves have sensitive hearing." Athrun stated, obvious listening.

Cagalli was listening from the couch and silently laughed. This was hilarious! It was sad that she didn't get to see it, but she heard it. She sighed. She HAD to face the inside of the couch. Her chest hurt again when she sighed. She cursed in her mind, not wanting to let them know that she was awake.

The inky-haired teen finished the orange juice and felt better then ever! He feels like he can run 50 laps around the room!

"Thank you." He bowed. He actually learned about manners in that institute.

"Don't worry about it." Uzumi replied.

Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"I'm HOME!" Came in a masculine voice. Athrun stood up and had his claws ready.

"Athrun, it's just-"Uzumi was cut-off by a gawking Kira.

Kira Yamato was staring blankly at the teen with blue hair and ears, DOG-ears. Also he had CLAWS, for crying out loud!

"What the…hell?" He stared at his father. The brunette gasped at his sister's body on the couch. "What happened?"

"Kira, meet Athrun Zala." Uzumi introduced.

_A/N- It's nearing the summer vacation! (Dances around in circles) There may be a time where I'll be visiting the USA during the summer and I might not update for a while...but hey! It's not until 3 weeks from now! I apprieciate all the readers and reviewers! I puta bit of humor in this chapter!_

_If you have the time, please drop a review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N- I appreciate all the reviews! Thanks! This is more of a ranged part of the story, which means that this chapter is focused on KiraLacus. I PROMISE that the next chappie will be AsuCaga! Now here's chapter 5 of Hope!_

**Disclaimer: Although I love the show…I don't own it…Surprising, isn't it? It isn't? Also, I do not own the Japanese National Anthem... **

"Kira, meet Athrun Zala."

"I repeat, what happened to her?" Kira demanded, examining Cagalli. The blonde closed her eyes.

"Well…" Uzumi explained the whole thing to Kira. The brunette, however, was not convinced.

"HE saved HER? I don't think she even knows him! If you ask me, he was the one that attacked her!" Kira accused, clearly upset.

"Stop jumping to conclusions." Athrun interrupted what Uzumi was about to say.

"You have no right to say that! You're the only witness!" Kira snapped, "I refuse to believe you." The violet-eyed lad had a bad feeling about Athrun.

"Believe what you want human, I speak the truth. Ask your sibling once she wakes up." The inky-haired teen replied, annoyed.

Kira scoffed. "Whatever." He was eyeing Athrun. Obviously, he was not about to believe a complete stranger. "AND, what the hell is with the blue hair and claws?"

"Kira." Uzumi gave his son a stern look.

"I'm just asking." Kira muttered.

The emerald-eyed teen didn't want to answer this loud human's question. However, the father looked as though HE himself would answer his son's question. Athrun felt like he can trust these people, but his past experiences with humans were saying otherwise. But, not all humans are bad…Right? The girl, Cagalli was not as bad. These people are related to her, so they must be reasonable. The old man didn't call the institute right after the inky-haired boy revealed the reason behind his wolf ears.

Athrun decided to tell him about his…origins. "I'm a failed experiment from the Zala Institute. I had wolf genes accidentally mixed in the serum that was used to create super-humans."

Kira stared at him, studying him. This statement explains the blue-hair; the unusual green eyes (But then again…he has purple eyes…) the wolf ears and claws.

"Fine. I believe you." Kira said at last. He walked into the kitchen.

"Athrun, sorry about that…" Uzumi said, sighing. "He's just over-protective over his "younger" sister."

"I see." Athrun nodded slightly.

Uzumi stared at Athrun. Cagalli could get in trouble again… Especially after beating up a gang… There might be even more members there. What if…? He had on a small smile.

"Athrun." He said.

Athrun looked up and met Uzumi's eyes. "Yes?"

"Do you have a place to stay?" The Attha lion asked.

"No-" After the no from Athrun, there was a gasp of surprise coming from the kitchen.

"Dad! What happened to my roasted chicken I made yesterday?" Kira shouted from the kitchen. The elder man's eyes widened in realization.

"He made that? I thought the chef did!" Uzumi said, looking at Mana, who just shrugged.

Kira sighed. Oh well. He could easily make another. He dug through the fridge to find leftovers from yesterday's spaghetti. He sighed again and stuffed it in the microwave. He punched in the correct timing and pressed start. The brunette waited.

Finally, the microwave beeped.

Athrun winced a little at the loud and unfamiliar beep. He was also getting a small headache from the radio waves coming from the microwave.

Kira looked at his watch. 30 minutes till the end of lunch. So let's see… 15 minutes to school on skateboard… So he has 15 minutes to eat… also there was a mandatory assembly he must go to. He grabbed the plate and plopped himself on the couch Cagalli wasn't on and ate quickly.

Despite the questioning looks he received from Uzumi and Athrun, he finished up fast. He gave Athrun a warning look and ran out the door, his skateboard in his hands.

Flay Allster walked down the street, a pink purse in her hands. She had flowing dark pink hair, some of it tied up. "I always get what I want." Was her motto.

"Hey pretty." A man with a glass bottle in his hands greeted, slurring.

"Eww. Get away from me!" She shouted, as she pushed him away.

"Why would I?" He had a smirk on and lunged at her.

Suddenly he was stopped when he was gutted in his stomach. "You…." He collapsed. The last thing he saw was a violet streak.

"Oh my god…" Flay gasped, as her hero saved her.

He turned around. Damn he's hot! She smiled slyly. He was a brunette and had unusual purple eyes.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked.

"Of course! You saved me…uhh…your name?" She fluttered her eyelashes.

"Kira Yamato. And you?" He smiled.

"Flay Allster." She smirked.

"Alright. Gotta go." He gave her a friendly wave and skateboarded away.

I get what I want… She smiled.

Kira arrived just in time to see people entering the auditorium.

"Hey! Tolle! Sai!" The brunette waved to his friends.

"Hey Kira!" They both greeted. They were in the same class. They entered the auditorium and took some seats. Kira stared ahead and yawned. The principal was speaking…and it wasn't very interesting.

"Hello." A feminine voice came. Kira looked to his left to see a pink-haired girl.

"Hi…" Kira replied.

"I see you're a student here at Eternal High? I'm Lacus Clyne." The pink-haired girl introduced.

"Oh. Hi. I'm Kira Yamato. You said Clyne, right? Isn't that the principal's last name?" He asked.

"Yep. He's my father." She smiled.

"Now I will have my daughter, Lacus Clyne to sing the National Anthem!" That was what caught Kira's attention. Lacus got up and smiled at Kira. She walked down the aisle and onto the stage. She held a mike in her hands.

"_Kimi gayo wa, _

_Chiyo ni yachiyo ni,_

_Sazare ishi no, _

_Iwao to nari te,_

_Koke no musu made,"_

(Thousands of years of happy reign be thine;

Rule on, my lord, till what are pebbles now

By age united to mighty rocks shall grow

Who's venerable sides the moss doth line.)

It was short, but sweet. Kira smiled, when she sang the last verse. He sighed and looked ahead. What a beauty…

"Looks like Kira has a crush on Ms. Clyne." Sai smiled, pointing that out. Kira turned red.

"Shut up…" Kira gave them a mock-glare.

_A/N- Well, here it is! It's also the last day of school! I have a whole summer ahead of me! Also, I might be gone for a while, for a vacation to New York. Seeya next time! _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! I know…this sentence is getting old…whatever. Also…there was a petition going on in the USA, about banning anime. There's also a petition against it…actually many petitions. So a lot of people are really trying to stop this stupid anti-anime petition! _

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own GS/GSD. **

"Well, Athrun. As I was saying before, Cagalli can handle herself sometimes, but not all the time…" Uzumi started.

"What are you getting at?" Athrun asked, sipping the tea.

"In exchange for protection for Cagalli, you can stay with us for the time being." The Attha lion finished.

The inky-haired teen placed the cup down on the glass table and stared the Attha lion in the eyes. "What if I refuse?"

"You will have no other place to stay." Uzumi said, pouring more tea into the half human's cup.

"Touché. Fine." Athrun finalized and sipped the tea again.

"Alright. Well, I have a meeting to go to. You can begin your job right now." The Attha lion said.

"I've been ignorant for a while. What is your occupation?" Athrun asked.

"I'm the representative of the Government. I inspect places that are on my list." Uzumi said, fishing his coat off a rack. "Now, take care of her. I trust you." He walked out the door.

"Hn." Athrun noticed the looks he received from the other residents of the house. The quickly went back to work after they received glares.

"So. You're my bodyguard?" Came the female voice. Athrun's eyes traveled to the tomboy.

"Yes." He said.

"Who are you? And what did I do for you?" The blonde struggled to sit up.

"I am Athrun, experiment of the Zala Institute. Also, I am the son of the owner of the institute." He muttered. "You gave me an apple. It was the day to test my ability when starved, to see if I go animalistic. However, it was delayed, because of your apple. I saw what they did with that experiment. They shoot bullets and use lasers to shoot at you. Afterwards, the guns were banned from use in the institute and the laser generator was broken. So basically, your simple act saved me."

"Oh…" She mumbled. "You're the boy…tied to the bed…"

"Yes. Athrun Zala." The emerald-eyed teen said. "I want to know something."

"It is?" Cagalli asked.

"If you had a brother, would he not have come with you? I sensed only 2 new presence that day." Athrun asked.

"Well… We found out we were related when I was suffering from kidney failure. I needed a transplant, but it was hopeless when father said I had a rare blood type. Soon, the doctors found only one person about my age that had the same blood type… Kira. Basically, he was the only one alive to have the same blood type as me. My father wanted a DNA test. We discovered we were related and was my twin brother." The amber-eyed girl stated.

"I see." He replied.

"Hey everyone!" She shouted. The maids and servants walked over.

"Yes?" They all asked.

"You all have a day off!" Cagalli smiled. "Besides, we won't want any unnecessary deaths!"

There were cheers in the crowd. The crowd soon dispersed through the door.

Cagalli smiled, unfortunately…

GRO-O-OWL.

She turned red and groaned. "I HAD to let them go when I was hungry!" She sighed. "Athrun? Can you help me?" She asked.

"No." He said, bored, sipping tea.

"Ass." She mumbled and got up painfully. "Ow." The blonde walked towards the kitchen and started making a sandwich.

She turned on the radio to hear a song she loved. It was by Lacus Clyne, the youngest Songtress of Japan. The song was, "Field of Hope."

Cagalli sang horribly with it. Sure she can't sing, but hey, at least she tried.

"Having the hearing of a wolf does not help!" She heard shouting from the living room. The blonde twitched her eye irritably.

"Take that back!" She threatened.

"Why should I? I speak the truth." Cagalli picked up a spatula and stomped out of the kitchen, forgetting about her injuries.

"Take. That. Back." She said, fire burning in her eyes.

Athrun stared at the angered blonde. "No way. Just try me. I AM the half wolf here. I can run faster than you." He smirked.

"…A wolf huh?" She dug through a coat pocket and took out a whistle.

"…" Athrun stared at the horrid weapon, called a whistle. She blew into it.

"Ahhhhh!" He covered his ears.

"TWEET!" She started chasing after him, waving the spatula wildly and blowing into the whistle.

He suddenly stopped, which caused Cagalli to crash into him. "Oof!"

Her whistle was snatched away. "Hey!" Athrun had his arms up high, holding the offending whistle. She jumped up and down for it, an inch too short.

"Give it back!" She shouted, still jumping.

"No." She wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

"Gimme!" She leaped for it, but missed and collided with the couch. "Ow."

"Gimme, gimme never gets, don't you know your manners yet?" He smirked, twirling the whistle around in the air.

She pouted. Suddenly a light bulb blinked overhead. The blonde stood up and ran for the whistle again. She missed and fell to the ground. "Owww!" She cried, holding her foot.

Athrun raised an eyebrow, not sure if it was a trick or not. He sniffed the air. Hm. She was actually crying. He walked over to her and crouched down.

"You ok?" He asked, staring at her, not sure on how to comfort humans.

Suddenly, the whistle was snatched away. "Haha!" The amber-eyed girl shouted in victory.

Athrun narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "Cheater!" He accused and pointed.

The blonde stuck out her tongue and grinned victoriously. "Sore loser!"

"I speak-" He was cut off by Cagalli.

"I know. I know. You speak the truth." She grinned and walked back into the kitchen, with a slightly dented spatula.

"Hn." The half wolf said, rubbing the small bump on his head. How did that human get a clear shot? I guess I was going easy on her.

"EEP!" A shout from the kitchen came. Athrun rolled his eyes, and walked into the kitchen, to see the girl standing on a chair, gesturing wildly at a rat.

"You're scared of that?" He raised an eyebrow, picking the rat up by its tail.

"It brushed pass my foot and I thought it was something else!" She sighed and stood on the floor once again.

"What do I do with it?" The blue-haired teen stared at the struggling rodent.

"Let it go outside." She said, putting salami over the cheese on the sandwich.

"Hn." He did what she said and released it. However, before it reached a shelter, a cat snatched it. "Life's unfair." He muttered, as he saw the cat pawing at it. The blue-haired teen walked back inside.

"Tada!" She flailed her hands back. On the glass table was a tall sandwich.

"You're going to eat _that_?" He stared at the 2-story sandwich.

"Yup and you're going to help." She grinned and held out a pointy knife.

"…." The half-human stared at Cagalli and then the sandwich.

After the sandwich, they were full.

"I have never eaten so much in my life…" Athrun gasped, having a bad feeling that he's going to vomit.

"I do this every week." She grinned.

"That explains the supply of food in the fridge…" The half-human said. "Oh dear lord." He ran into the washroom.

"YOU'RE INHUMAN!" Came his shout from the bathroom. The blonde snickered and finished off a piece of ham. "HOW ARE YOU STILL THAT THIN?"

"Hey!" She shouted back, offended.

The emerald-eyed teen walked back and snatched a tissue from the box and wiped his mouth. "What now?"

"Let's watch. I wonder if there's anything on right now…" She started and turned on the television.

_"Tonight's news is that the police found many dead bodies in an alley. Sources say that their deaths were animalistic. Many claw marks were shown on the bodies. A member of the gang, that still lives, is going to tell us what he saw."_

_"I-I saw a guy…about 15… He had claws and weird dog-ears! I hid behind a dumpster, scared out of my wits! He's inhuman!" There was a close-up on a weak looking man._

_"Anything else you should tell viewers?" _

_"H-he's fast! He arrived here in a blink of an eye!" The man was quivering._

_"Thank you for your time."_

Cagalli stared at Athrun.

"Do you have anything to do with this?" The blonde asked.

"Those humans were about to kill you. I did hold back. I finished their lives quickly. Is that not a favor?" Athrun raised an eyebrow.

"No! You shouldn't have killed them!" Cagalli argued.

"If I escaped with you, don't you think they would've been after you again?" Athrun replied.

"The police wouldn't be looking for you if we ran!" The amber-eyed teen snapped.

"Can't you humans be satisfied with anything?" The half-wolf demanded.

Cagalli huffed and limped towards her room.

"Humans are such weaklings." Athrun muttered, watching her wince for every step she took, up the stairs.

_A/N- That's it for Chapter 6! If you want the link for the anti-anti anime petition, just pm me or review! Save anime! _


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter 7! _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny and never will. **

Yzak Joule was in a bad mood. First of all, he couldn't find Zala, cause his scent was smothered by other scents of these humans. Second of all, that annoying girl with a horrible temper was stuck in his head. Right now, he's following the scent of his friends, which was also not working. He gritted his teeth, wanting to punch something. So he did.

"Oh my!" A shocked woman backed away from Yzak, with her 6 year old.

"Mommy? Do I have to be as old as him to break a brick wall?" The child asked. His mother hushed him and hurried away.

Oh indeed, Yzak Joule was in a bad mood.

"Whoa man, what's up?" Asked Dearka as he neared Mt. Yzak, who was threatening to erupt.

"Where the hell were you? I searched for an entire hour for both of you!" The platinum blonde exploded.

Without flinching, and is used to his friend's temper, the sandy blonde shrugged and said, "Around."

This caused Yzak to count to 10, hoping to calm himself and not kill Dearka. NOT WORKING! 

"Dearka…" He said calmly.

"Yeah?" Asked the sandy blonde.

**Punch. **

Dearka barely moved. His hand slowly moved to his cheek. "Ow. What was that for?"

Yzak snapped, "For being an idiot!"

The violet-eyed lad looked at his friend in amusement, "There's something else that pissing you off, isn't there?" He tapped his chin and then a wide grin broke out like an epidemic, "It's that brunette, isn't it?"

"Hell no!"

"Little Yzak has a crush on a girl!"

"SHUT UP!"

"It's so cute! Imagine the first kiss!"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HEL-"

He was cut off by another voice saying, "What are you two arguing about now?" The raven-haired teen had his arms crossed.

"Oh nothing!" Dearka grinned. The icy blue-eyed teen twitched his eye in annoyance.

"Dearka, Yzak looks like he'll kill you any second now. What happened?" Shinn raised an eyebrow.

"Just teasing him. Anyway, anyone found Athrun yet? Or at least found a clue on where he might be right now?" Dearka asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Yzak seethed, failing to restrain himself any further and punched Dearka again.

"Ow. I didn't find him or any clue either." Said Dearka, who was rubbing his other cheek. "I hope they both don't swell up."

Yzak had a look of amusement, imagining Dearka with puffed up cheeks.

"I didn't do any better." Shinn sighed.

"We all haven't found him separately, so I guess we should look as a group." Yzak said, still having a smirk on his face.

"Yeah." His friends agreed.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Welcome to Biology Class." Welcomed a teacher with brown hair, "I'm your teacher, Murrue Ramius. Please call me Ms. Ramius."

"Good afternoon, Ms. Ramius." The students stood up from their chair and bowed in respect for their teacher.

"Alright! Today, I'm assigning a group project for the class. This is a simple and easy project that will get you familiar with everyone in the class." She promptly said, while the class groaned.

A hand shot up.

"Yes?" She pointed at Shiho, who raised her hand.

"What's the project on?" The brunette asked.

"Oh yes! I completely forgot to tell you guys. I'm growing older every second. Anyway, this project is on an animal of your choice. Your group members must also agree. If you do not agree on an animal, I will choose." She explained.

The teacher picked up a clipboard. "The groups are: Miriallia Hawwe, Lacus Clyne, Kira Yamato, Shiho Hahnenfuss, and Stellar Loussier."

The group gathered together,

"The next one is: Flay Allster, Mia Campbell, Lunamaria Hawke, Meyrin Hawke and Cagalli Yula Attha."

Although Meyrin was younger, she had skipped 4th grade, so this was why she was in Luna's class.

Flay walked over to Kira, as the teacher continued naming the groups. "Hey Kira. You're the one who saved me," She flashed him an "irresistible" smile.

"Oh. Hi Flay." He smiled and then continued talking to Lacus.

"Clyne…" Flay hissed under her breath. "Oh c'mon Kira! Wouldn't you rather talk with me?"

"Sorry Flay, I'm talking to my group about our project." The violet eyes teen apologized,

"Fine." She seethed. The redhead spun on her heels and stalked towards her group.

While Kira was talking, someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see Ms. Ramius.

"Kira, you sister is sick, correct? I'm asking little of you to bring her group to your home. They need to figure things out, such as the animal they're planning to research. Tomorrow, I'm planning for the class to do research, no more deciding." Murrue explained.

"Oh sure…" He nodded, feeling as though he had forgotten something. After that statement, Ms. Ramius left.

"So, what do we do this project one?" Asked Miriallia.

"How about we choose something and then decide among which one to choose?" Shiho suggested.

"Why not? Sounds fine to me." Lacus said, re-adjusting her golden clip.

Kira nodded in agreement.

"I guess we choose something, then decide." Hawwe finalized.

"Dove." Kira and Lacus said together. They turned red and laughed. "What a coincident!"

"Tiger." Laughed Shiho, as she watched the soon-to-be-couple.

"Stellar suggests the Tiger." The blonde flicked her hands like a cat and purred.

"Haha. Stellar, don't! I….suggest… The Red-tailed hawk!" Miriallia smiled.

"Well, since Kira and Lacus chose dove, we research doves. It's unanimous!" Shiho confirmed.

"Yup. I guess it pretty nice. We can make a poster paper with the peace sign afterwards." Miriallia giggled.

"You're thinking too ahead!" Kira pointed out, glad to meet his new friends.

"Not my fault I think ahead." Hawwe stuck out her tongue, which caused Shiho and Lacus giggle.

"So, tomorrow's research day!" Stellar said. Everyone nodded.

"Here's the deal. For tonight, we all research on the dove. Tomorrow, we'll compare info, alright?" Kira asked.

"Got it!" The group agreed.

_A/N- Seeya guys next time on, "Hope!" Do I sound like an announcer to you?_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! There was a small mistake in the last chapter! When Shiho said tiger, I meant jaguar. My mind was somewhere else when I typed that! Sorry guys! Here's chapter 8! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny. **

**3:30 pm. **

Athrun stared at the digital clock on top of the DVD player. Why was he waiting? Why was he staring at the damn time?

**Boredom. **

The feisty blonde was ignoring him, he only had TV to watch, and…time is going by _very _slowly. Athrun's eyelids slowly closed as he fell into deep slumber…

**Ding Dong. **

Athrun growled at the noise but and slept on.

**Ding-dong! **

Athrun growled again and clawed the air,

**Knock. Knock. BANG. BANG. **

"Cagalli!" Came a very annoying voice. Can't they see that Athrun's asleep?

There were some footsteps and then…

…MORE annoying voices.

The blue-haired half-human dragged himself off the couch, wanting to rid of the annoying voices. He stood up and ran a claw through his messy hair and walked over to the entrance, where he heard the voices.

"Uhh Kira… Who are these…uhh people?" Came the voice of the blonde. He peered at them from behind the wall to see Cagalli stare at a couple of strangers.

Her brother scratched the back of his head, and laughed sheepishly, "Uhh…They're here for the project…"

"What project?" The amber-eyed girl crossed her arms.

"She doesn't look very sick to me." A red head sneered.

"Flay." Kira gave a stern look and turned back to Cagalli again. "We have an animal project to do… So, this is your group."

The blonde narrowed her eyes and dragged her brother in a corner.

"Kira! You DO know that Athrun's here, right?" She glared at him.

"Sorry! I just forgot…" Kira apologized, waving his arms up in defense.

"Fine. Find Athrun and hide him." Cagalli ordered, pushing the brunette away and walked back to her group.

Kira ran into the living room, searching for the inky-haired half-human. He searched the kitchen, the bathrooms, but he's nowhere to be seen! The brunette looked around, until he spotted the emerald-eyed teen peering from behind a wall and spying on _his _sister.

The violet-eyed lad dragged the half-wolf away from the wall. "Athrun! You must hide." He hissed, as he literally threw the half-human into the closet.

"Hey-" Athrun was cut off when the door was slammed shut. "Can't I just stay in my room?" He tried opening the door, but was stuck. "Now this?"

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Okay! It must not be comfortable standing here. Let's sit down." Cagalli smiled and showed them to the living room. '_Kira had better found Zala and hid him.' _She thought. However, she was relieved when Kira gave her a thumbs up.

"Anyway, I'm Cagalli." The blonde introduced, wanting to know their names.

"I'm Lunamaria and this is Meyrin. We're the Hawke siblings." Luna introduced.

"Mia Campbell, nice to meet you." Said the pink haired teen.

"Same here." Cagalli replied, signaling Kira over.

"Flay Allster…" The red head said, watching HER soon-to-be boyfriend running over to his sister.

"What?" He asked, whispering.

"Get some tea out here." The blonde whispered back.

Kira sighed and nodded. He walked to the kitchen.

"Alright. Now, I heard this project-" A crash was heard.

"What was that?" Asked Lunamaria, standing up.

There stood Athrun, right in front of the closet, door broken down. Cagalli swore under her breath and ran over to Athrun with a cap, smacking it on his head. She swore under her breath again, when a pain shot through her ankle.

"Ow." He rubbed his head. "What was that for?" He whispered.

"Your ears." She whispered back, ignoring the chatter amongst her group members and the burning pain. Athrun rolled his eyes.

"Who's he?" Asked Mia, liking the stranger.

"Uhh… My…err…brother's friend! They met when they were young! He's just staying over for a bit." Cagalli quickly said. She did not want them to freak out over her unusual guest.

"Oh. Hi, I'm Mia." The pink-haired teen was immediately flirting with him.

"I don't care." Athrun replied, glaring at her. "Human, I'm going to be in my room." He said. Cagalli slapped her forehead.

"Human?" Meyrin stared at him weirdly.

Mia withdrew, upset over his rejection. She decided to try again later, deciding that he was in a bad mood.

The blue-haired teen walked up the stairs, not caring about all the stares he was receiving from the group of girls.

'_Just what I wanted, more humans.' _Athrun thought bitterly, walking into his room.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

When everyone was once again comfortable and received their tea, they started talking.

"I love your mansion." Flay commented, fluttering her lashes.

"Thanks…" Kira scooted away a little.

"So! What shall we do this project on?" Meyrin asked, taking a small sip of her tea. "What kind of tea is this? I love the taste."

"It's green tea." Cagalli answered, taking her own sip.

"Do what my group did, suggest and vote." Kira said, ignoring Flay.

"Great idea." Cagalli replied. "So! What do we do this on?"

"I choose the swan." Mia said.

"Well, I don't know what to choose." Meyrin shrugged.

"Neither do I." Lunamaria sighed.

"Maybe…the dove." Flay said, winking at Kira. _'Kira suggested it, so if I want him to fall in love with me, then I should be…more like him?' _

"Sorry Flay, my group already chose that. Lacus and I chose it. It was unanimous." Kira told the Allster heir.

"Oh?" Flay sighed in fake disappointment.

"How about you Cag?" Lunamaria asked the amber-eyed teen.

"Cag?" Cagalli laughed a little. "Nice. Anyway, I think we should do the…the wolf." She grinned.

Kira chuckled and said, "Cagalli, you have your mind on a certain someone."

"Hey!" Cagalli punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"C'mon! We don't get it! Is it your _boyfriend_ Cag?" Asked Meyrin, giggling at their little act.

"I doubt it." Muttered Flay. Luckily she wasn't heard.

"No!" Shouted the blonde and threw a pillow. Meyrin ducked. The poor pillow kept going and hit the pink haired girl.

"Eek!" Mia spilled her tea. "Hey!" She picked up another pillow and was about to throw it, when she saw a flash of blue. "Huh?" A pillow landed on her face.

"Too slow!" Shouted a certain blonde. The blue-eyed teen peeled off he pillow and threw it at the blonde.

"Take that!" The teen shouted. Cagalli quickly ducked. The pillow, once again, hit someone in the face. It's not Mia this time.

Athrun picked up the pillow, which fell down, once it hit his face, and glared at all of them. "I just wanted food, and this is what happens?" He shredded the pillow and walked to the kitchen.

"How'd he…?" Meyrin stared at the pillows remains.

"Whoa." Mia stared at it too.

"Err… He has…very sharp nails…" Cagalli laughed nervously, silently cursing Athrun's stomach.

"Right. So what do we do for the project?" Lunamaria asked.

"Wolf. Lots of info on them." Meyrin said.

"Whatever…wolf…" Flay shrugged.

"Well, it's decided. Wolf it is!" Mia confirmed.

"Ok, so I guess we start on the research?" Cagalli asked."We can use the computer."

"Not now Cagalli, I have to start my research first." Kira wagged his finger and walked up the stairs.

"He can be such an ass sometimes." Cagalli mumbled.

"Cagalli." Came a masculine voice. Cagalli faced the emerald-eyed teen, giving him a questioning look. "No more milk left," He simply said. Athrun walked upstairs with a plate of toast.

"He can also." Cagalli muttered. She nearly jumped when the door creaked open. Her father entered the living room.

"Why hello." He greeted.

"Hi." Greeted the whole group.

Meyrin looked at her watch and gasped, "Luna! We have to go!" Her sister jumped up and grabbed her jacket.

"Aww… Oh well. Oh yeah, just start your research." Cagalli said.

"Sorry Cag! We have a dinner with our parents. It's their anniversary! All right! We will! Seeya." Luna waved and ran off with Meyrin.

"Well, I have to go too." Mia put on her white coat. "Bye." She walked out of the door.

"I can st-" Flay started, but was interrupted by her cellphone. She picked up. "Hello? … But… fine… Ok… Bye." Flay put her cellphone away and sighed. "Got to go." She left.

"…Did I do something wrong?" Uzumi asked, scratching his head.

"No dad…they just had to leave." Cagalli sighed.

"They're gone?" Athrun popped into the living room.

"Yup." Cagalli replied.

"Good." Athrun sighed in relief.

"What am I to do with you?" Cagalli sighed.

_A/N- Okay! Here's the news, I might not update for a while, since I'm on a vacation to good ol' New York. I'm just going to type up all my chapters for the oncoming weeks and post them up, when I find a computer in the city of the Big Apple. So seeya soon and please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N- I'm in the big NYC! Here's chapter 9, as promised! _

**Disclaimer: I've done this for CD: FF and My New Life and my many one-shots. People should know this by now, but I'll say it again. ME NO OWN GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY! **

At last the blonde can go to school without ANY trouble. She missed the first day of school because of those damn gang members. On her rollerblades, she was speeding towards school, at an early time, cause of the need for exercise, after being cooped up in a house for a day.

"Good ol' air." Cagalli smiled and did several spins, when skating through a park. It was 7:30 am and she had a lot of time to just skate around.

Kira was back at home, still asleep.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Meanwhile, the Experiment boys were still looking for Athrun. They were unsuccessful for a day.

"I hope today we have better results." Dearka mumbled.

"Where the fuck is Athrun?" Yzak growled, patience wearing thin.

"What's this?" Shinn's enhanced nose has caught onto something. "…Athrun's scent…"

"Where?" Dearka sniffed the air too. "He's nearby."

They sprinted to the area where the scent was strong, in hopes that Athrun had not left yet.

"What's he doing in a park?" Yzak wrinkled his nose, as he stared a sign that read, "ORB Park."

"Let's split up. When one of us finds Athrun, give the signal." Shinn said. His partners in crime nodded and they went their separate ways.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

The raven-haired teen searched around, catching Athrun's scent growing faint. "Dammit." He swore and hurried towards the scent.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Yzak bumped into Dearka, literally, when they were searching for the scent. Apparently, the scent was leaving air traces.

"Is he floating or something?" Yzak growled.

"Doubt it. He might be trying not to leave footprints by jumping in the trees." Dearka shrugged.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Shinn stopped when the scent suddenly grew close…closer…closer…. RIGHT SMACK-DAB IN HIS FACE!

"Eek! Sorry!" The red-eyed lad held his head, dizzy. Who the hell was that? He looked up to see a blonde girl.

"Who are you?" Shinn wanted to know why Athrun's scent was on her. Wait. He spotted a strand of hair on her white shirt. It was blue.

"I'm Cagalli Yula Attha. Why are you staring at me like that?" She raised an eyebrow.

"…Do you know an Athrun Zala?" He asked.

"…" The girl kept silent.

"Do you?" Shinn demanded.

"Why do you want to know? It's none of your business!" She snapped, when his voice rose. "Hmph." She started skating away, when suddenly thing became black.

Shinn caught the blonde when she fell over from his karate chop to the neck. "She must know where he is." The raven-haired teen whistled loudly.

His comrades arrived shortly, due to the whistle.

"That's not Athrun you know." Dearka stared at the girl, "Athrun's a guy by the way."

"I know that." Shinn rolled his eyes, "This girl knows him."

"Oh." Dearka grinned a little, "This is our lucky day."

"Finally." Yzak muttered bitterly. "Well, before you knocked out the girl, did you get information out of her?"

"…" Shinn twitched his eye, "Only her name…"

"You idiot!" Yzak shouted, shaking his head. "Well, what is her name?"

"Cagalli Yula Attha." Shinn said.

"At least you're good for something." Yzak muttered. "Dearka, get a phonebook."

The sandy-blonde nodded and sprinted away, obeying the platinum blonde's orders. He soon arrived at a phone booth. He found a phone book, but it was attached to a metal cord. "Hmm…" Dearka stared at it.

He ran to Yzak again. "Yzak, I found one."

"Where is it?" Yzak was losing patience, fast.

"In that phone booth." Dearka answered, pointing at the red phone booth.

"What the hell? Then get it!" Yzak snapped, clenching his hand into a fist. _"GAHHHH!" _He thought.

"I don't think I can remove it." Dearka said, "You see, it's in a black binder-like thing and it's attached to a cord…"

"Then fucking pull it out!" Yzak shouted, his fist twitching to collide with something sandy-blonde and a monkey.

"Hehe. Just pulling your leg. I already got it." Dearka showed the icy-eyed teen the yellow phonebook from behind his back.

Yzak, who finally lost his temper, which was sealed up from yesterday to now, gave a hard punch to his friend, who flew to a tree.

Shinn winced when he saw the sandy-blonde collide into a tree, and break it. The tree fell over because of the force it had received from the sandy-blonde in contact with Yzak's fist.

"Much better." Yzak sighed deeply. "Ok. I believe Athrun's in that girl's place… He would most likely wanted to seek shelter and this girl let him stay over. Makes sense?"

His partner nodded. Dearka walked over, a small stream of blood dripping from the side of his mouth. The violet-eyed teen wiped it away with his sleeve.

"Yup." They both replied.

"Now, Shinn, search up the name Attha." Yzak said, handing him the phonebook. "Dearka, tie the girl up."

"You sound like the leader of this." Dearka muttered.

"I am." Yzak snapped.

"Right. Right." Dearka rolled his eyes and walked off, in search of rope.

Minutes later, Dearka found rope and Shinn found the Attha's phone number.

(Phone Conversation)

**Hello? This is Uzumi Nara Attha. **

Shinn gave Yzak a thumbs up and said, "We have your daughter." Yzak rolled his eyes in the sound of that clichéd statement.

**What? Who are you? **

"None of your concerns. In exchange for you daughter, we want Athrun."

**Athrun? Why him?**

"Still none of your business. Athrun better show up in 10 minutes, or else..." Shinn drifted off, purposely.

**(Some rustling) This is Athrun. What do you want from me?**

"Hey Athrun." Shinn greeted.

**Shinn? Did Rau put you guys up for this?**

"Who else?"

**Fine. I'll be there. **

"Good…" Shinn smirked. He nodded at Yzak. "Meet us at the ORB Park in 10 minutes. Come alone."

**Fine. **

**(Click. Beeeeeeep.) **

"Hook, line and sinker." Dearka high-fived with Shinn.

"Shinn, you have seen a little too many movies." Yzak rolled his eyes again.

"Hehe." Shinn grinned.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Athrun rushes to the park, leaving Uzumi on his couch worrying. Kira was panicking, wanting to call the police. However, Athrun had made him promise not to.

There it is…ORB Park. He stood at the entrance.

The blue-haired teen ran through the entrance, following Cagalli's scent. He passed through many trees and finally stopped in a clearing.

"Dearka. Shinn. Yzak." He glared at them. Beside them was Cagalli, gagged and tied, a knife to her throat.

_A/N- Was that cliché or what? XD Yah, well anyway, please review and seeya next time! _


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N- I'm sorry for the late update...a few things held me back...One, I was in New York...and well, I had my chapter in my computer. Two, I didn't have much reviews, which disappointed me greatly. Now, I can't update that often because of school and a lot of work. I apoligize. Here's my newest chapter. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny. **

Athrun glared at his friends. Or at least he thought they were. Cagalli was struggling in the bonds, murmuring something from behind her gag. She didn't notice his presence. The sandy-blonde yanked off the gag.

Bad idea.

"**Let me go you stupid idiots! Do you think Athrun will actually try to rescue me? None the less trade!" **Cagalli shouted at Dearka.

"Ow." Dearka shook his head, wanting to rid of the ringing noise in his head.

"Cagalli." Athrun said, raising his voice. The blonde wriggled to face him.

"You…actually came?" Cagalli stared at him in disbelief.

"I am a man of honor." Athrun said, before he ran full speed at Dearka.

Shinn skidded over to Athrun, blocking his attack for Dearka. The raven-haired teen curled his hand into a fist and punched Athrun in the stomach. The emerald-eyed half-wolf flew back. Athrun, while skidding back, steadied his footing, so that he didn't fall over.

"I guess we do it the hard way." Dearka said, watching Shinn fight Athrun.

Athrun dodged several punches from Shinn, and did a 180-degree kick. The raven-haired lad tripped over, and Athrun sped forward, and knocked him to a tree. Almost immediately, a small stream of blood leaked from the crimson-eyed teen's mouth, when he had the wind knocked out of him.

Yzak muttered something about useless people and ran towards Athrun. The blue-haired teen blocked off the punch from his ex-cellmate. Athrun winced as Yzak gave him kick to his side.

The half-human fell to the ground, side hurting. He slowly stood up, holding his aching side. Yzak took this moment to hold up a gun.

"Don't move Athrun." The silver-haired lad ordered gun aimed.

"Yzak…" Athrun glared at him. He studied the distance he was between him and his goal.

"Don't even try Athrun." Said Dearka, as he still had the blade at her neck. Cagalli was looking rapidly for a way out.

The blonde wriggled a little, trying to loosen her rollerblades.

"Don't do anything fancy." Said the sandy blonde.

"The blades are hurting my feet!" Cagalli snapped.

"Oh?" Dearka stared at her suspiciously. The blonde took the moment when the knife was at least 2 inches away, and kicked her blade forward, hoping it would hit it's target.

It did.

"Dammit!" Yzak swore, when the skate collided with his head.

Athrun used this to his advantage and grabbed away Yzak's gun. He pointed it at the icy blue-eyed teen, who had a look of frustration.

"Dearka, let her go, or I'll shoot Yzak" Athrun threatened.

"You're bluffing." Dearka said, knife close to Cagalli's throat.

The blue-haired teen shot a bullet, which nearly hit Yzak's head. "I'm not." Athrun said.

"Sorry man." Dearka apologized, before he ran to the platinum blonde. Athrun ran towards Cagalli and unbound her.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Just fine." Cagalli said, brushing herself off before standing up.

"Yzak, you ok?" Dearka asked.

"You fucking idiot! We would've had Athrun! You had to care for me! You stupid no-good, good for nothing-" Yzak was cut off, when Shinn spoke, conscious.

"Shut up. Let's retreat for now. None of us are in the condition to fight with Athrun." Shinn said, coughing.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Athrun handed Cagalli her other blade.

"Thanks." The blonde said, putting it on her foot and buckling it tight. "Who were they?"

"My…companions from the institute." Athrun answered, finding a tree very interesting.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow, "Why would they attack you, if they were your friends?"

Athrun ran a claw through his hair and sighed, "They were ordered to. Yzak, the silver-haired one, hates me very much, after the incident."

"What incident?" She questioned, wanting to know.

"It's nothing. Let's get home. You must be tired after this ordeal." Athrun said, walking away from the park. Cagalli followed him.

The half-human suddenly fell over, landing with a thud. Cagalli had a horror stricken face.

"Athrun!" She ran over to his side. The emerald-eyed teen was coughing up a bit of blood, which was never a good sign. "Dammit." She muttered. The blonde searched her backpack for her cellphone, but never found it. "Shit."

The blue-haired teen was unconscious.

"Oh no." She muttered, "What now?" The blonde helped the emerald-eyed half-human up and started walking home.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Uzumi ran to the door when the doorbell rang. He turned the knob and opened the door, to see the opposite of what he thought would've come home…

Cagalli hauling Athrun.

"What happened?" Uzumi demanded, like what a father should do, when someone he knows is hurt.

"He was fighting." His daughter answered, walked to the couch. She carefully put down the blue-haired boy.

"Mana!" The eldest Attha shouted.

A plump lady ran down the stairs. "Yes, Lord Uzumi?"

"Athrun's hurt. Can you bring down the First Aid's kit?" He asked.

"Yes sir!" Mana ran back upstairs, in search of the kit.

"Cagalli! Are you hurt?" Kira exited the kitchen, looking for his sister.

"I'm fine! But Athrun isn't…" Cagalli told her brother, looking upset.

"Oh no…what happened in that park?" Kira asked, feeling upset too.

"Athrun…he fought for me…" Cagalli said, looking at the unconscious body of the blue-haired teen.

"_Never thought that'd happen…" _Kira thought.

Mana ran down the stairs, with the Aid's kit in her hands. She ran to the fallen lad and started fixing him up.

The phone rang. Uzumi went to answer it. He picked it up and heard the secretary of their school's voice.

"Oh, I am sorry. Kira and Cagalli are excused. Something came up." Uzumi said into the phone. "Yeah. Sure. Ok. Bye."

"Dad. My group is coming over for tonight." Kira told his father, after eavesdropping on his phone conversation.

"Ok. I have to go somewhere tonight. What time are they coming over?" Uzumi asked, putting down the phone.

"At about after school. You know what dad? I'm going to go now. I have something important to do anyway." Kira said, deciding to go to school.

"Alright. Bye." Uzumi watched as his son grabbed his skateboard and run out of the door with his bag.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Hey Mana. I think I can handle this. Take a break." Cagalli suggested, while taking the bandages from the maid.

"Are you sure, Cagalli?" Mana asked.

"Yup. Now go rest." Cagalli smiled.

"Alright." The maid stood up and walked up the stairs, towards her room.

Cagalli paid full attention in fixing the blue-haired teen up. He had tried to save her and succeeded. Now, she was going to repay him. The blonde started applying some balm for his chest wounds.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

After school, Kira walked through his door, with his friends behind him. Very much like Cagalli's group, they started gawking at the size of their mansion.

"You have an excellent décor." Lacus commented, smiling.

"T-thanks Lacus." Kira turned red, also smiling.

"Now! Let's start on our project!" Shiho announced, while pushing everyone towards the living room.

Miriallia spotted two figures on the couch. One was asleep, sitting up and the other was sleeping down on the couch. "Ah!" She realized that one was Kira's sister…but who was the other? "Cagalli?" Miriallia shook awake the blonde.

"…Huh?" She woke up, rubbing her head.

"Hi! I'm Miriallia. You must be Cagalli." Introduced the brown-haired teen.

"Hi." Cagalli greeted wearily.

"Who's that?" Hawwe pointed at the blue-haired teen.

"Oh? Him? He's…" Cagalli panicked.

"Don't worry Cagalli. You can trust them." Kira walked over to his sister, his friends behind him.

"…Are you sure?" The blonde seemed worried.

"Of course." Kira smiled.

"Ok…" Cagalli shook Athrun slightly, which caused him to mumble something and then fall back asleep, too tired to respond with something audible.

"Well. He's extremely tired." Cagalli smiled at the blue-haired teen.

"Kira. What're you two hiding?" Lacus asked, waiting for the answer.

"Athrun's a-" Kira was cut off by a loud scream.

"H-he has dog ears!" Shouted Miriallia, pointing at Athrun.

"Wolf ears." Cagalli corrected.

"…" Miriallia stared wide-eyed at him.

"Stellar wants to see!" Stellar bounded over to Athrun. "Oh my! He does have wolf ears!"

Shiho ran over to see too. She gasped when she saw the blue and fluffy ears. "Wow…did he get mutated or something? Oh my god! Is that his ear moving?"

Athrun rubbed his eyes, as he sat up to see himself surrounded by human girls. "…Why the hell are they staring at me like that?"

"They're Kira's friends and group members." Cagalli laughed. "Anyway, I hope you girls keep this a secret, because someone's after him."

"Oh?" Lacus asked, "Who?"

"The people in the place where he was kept in." Kira explained.

"More like imprisoned." Athrun muttered. He winced when he felt pain. "Dammit." He held his chest.

"Athrun." Cagalli hurried to his side. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Athrun said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah right! It must be that punch." Cagalli helped Athrun up, "Kira, I'm going to be upstairs and see what's wrong, ok?"

"Alright." Kira watched her sister help the half-human up the stairs.

"Stellar thinks they're in love with each other." Stellar stated, with a nod.

"Stellar! Sorry Kira." Shiho sighed.

"It's true." Stellar smiled, "I want to go to their wedding and be their Flower Girl!" She twirled around in the thought.

"Oh man. Stellar! They're only 15…" Shiho informed.

"So? I can wait!" Giggled the blonde.

"Well! So do we start?" Asked Miriallia.

"Why not?" Lacus replied. "Kira? Do you have a computer?"

"Of course." Answered Kira.

"So after we compare notes, then we can research some more and type up our info in sentences. We can print it out later on when we're finished." Lacus said, taking out some papers from her backpack.

"Hey Kira. Did you notice that your whole group consists of girls?" Asked Miriallia.

"Yeah…" Kira sighed, "Oh well. Ms. Ramius' idea."

"Hehe. Alright." Miriallia laughed.

_A/N- I think this is the longest chapter so far! Well, please review and seeya later!_


	11. Chapter 11

Hope 

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed. Everyone should know by now!**

Cagalli removed the old bandages from the blue-haired half-human, who seated at the edge of the soft bed. It was Saturday morning. Cagalli had no school today. The blonde rolled up the brownish bandages and threw them in the trashcan near the bed. She slowly spread new balm on his wounds, which were turning purple.

Athrun winced at the slight pain from the balm.

"Sorry, Athrun, I know it stings, but hold on." Cagalli said, continuing to spread it. The half-human nodded, wincing at the slight movement. "Don't move!" She scolded. He nodded again. Cagalli sighed, thinking, "He looks so vulnerable…so…weak." She replaced the cap on the balm and placed it on the table beside the bed. She stood up from the bed and walked to her drawers. She dug through it, looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Asked the masculine teen.

"Bandages." Cagalli answered. She smiled, when she pulled out a roll of bandages.

"I don't need those anymore." Athrun informed, reaching for the gray t-shirt. Cagalli walked over and snatched the t-shirt away from him.

"Explain the pain on your face." Cagalli crossed her arms, stern look on her face.

"Stop treating me like a child." Athrun looked away, with a pout.

The amber-eyed teen shook her head and rolled out the bandages and cut off a long piece. She started wrapping it around Athrun's chest. She turned red several times when she had a direct look at it.

"That's enough…" Cagalli concluded, a smile on her face and a faint blush with it.

"It was unnecessary." The blue-haired teen said, standing up.

Cagalli fumed. "Can't you at least say a thank you?" She shouted, throwing down the bandages and stomping out of the room.

"…." Athrun stared at the doorway and after the retreating back of the blonde.

200000000000000000000006

"I help him and I use up my bandages! But NO! He said it was unnecessary! Not even a thank you! Erggggg!" Kira winced when he heard his sister's voice blast through his bedroom door. Just moments ago, Kira wanted to get his notes from his room, but his sister just suddenly stomped right into it and started screaming.

"That little inconsiderate UNGRATEFUL bastard!" She shouted. Kira's eyes widened when he hear something crash. The brother of the family turned the knob furiously to find out it was locked.

"I'm locked out of my OWN room?" Kira glared at the knob. He pounded the door furiously. "Cagalli! Open the damn door! Did you break ANYTHING?"

"GO AWAY!" He heard her reply.

Kira raised an eyebrow, as his sister never gets this mad…well, not that often. Ok. Ok. So she IS always mad, but not THIS mad.

A crash broke his thoughts.

"Cagalli! What are you doing in there?" Kira demanded, still pounding the door.

"Is there a problem?" A gentle voice asked. Kira stopped the pounding and turned around to see the pink-haired teen. She had a worried look on her face.

Kira sighed and nodded, "My sister's mad for some reason."

"ATHRUN I WILL MURDER YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!" A threat of death boomed from behind the "Do not enter sign" hung on the door.

"…I see it's your friend that's causing her trouble." Lacus said, clasping her hands together.

"Where is he now?" Kira muttered to himself, a small hint of venom in his voice.

"If Cagalli's in your room, then Athrun should be in her room." Lacus logically informed, smiling.

"Thanks, Lacus." The brunette said, wincing when a thump was heard coming from his room. He walked towards her sister's room. Lacus just nodded and walked downstairs.

200000000000000000006

Miriallia noticed Lacus' presence coming down from the stairs. "So is Kira done yet?" She asked, as the blue-eyed songtress sat down on the couch.

Lacus looked at her friend, smoothing out her skirt. She replied, "No. He has trouble getting into his room."

"Lacus. You're not telling us something." Shiho indicated, spreading glossy streaks of glue from the glue stick on the poster paper. She placed a picture of a dove on it.

Stellar grinned. "Tell us Lacus!" The blonde cut up another picture of a dove and used the glue to stick it down too.

"Wouldn't it be better if we just type out our paragraphs first?" Miriallia asked, staring at the poster paper in dislike.

"Oh well. We started gluing." Lacus said, shrugging. "About the thing upstairs about Kira and Cagalli, it's none of our business."

200000000000000006

Athrun put on the t-shirt. He sat on the comfy bed and rested his head.

He felt relaxed…feeling good…

"Athrun Zala." Came a voice.

The blue-haired teen opened an eye to peer at the doorway to see Kira Yamato, arms crossed.

"And how may I help you?" Athrun asked, sitting up from the bed.

"My sister's angry. How come?" Kira demanded, walking over to Athrun, staring down at the sitting half-human.

"…I don't know." Athrun answered truthfully. "She did something unnecessary then stomped out of the room."

"What did she do then?" Kira glared at the half-human hard.

"She applied balm to my wounds and bandaged them. We experiments heal fast, yet she denied the fact and "helped me." Athrun said, a-matter-a-factly.

"Did you say thanks?" Kira asked, arms slowly uncrossing. He recalled the fact that Cagalli screamed that from inside his dying bedroom.

"She did an unnecessary thing, so it was unnecessary to say a thank you." The emerald-eye teen said, lying down on the bed again.

"Unnecessary? She _helped_ you. No wonder she's mad." Kira huffed and walked out of the room, leaving Athrun to think about the conversation.

Athrun stared at the retreating back of the brunette. He looked at the ceiling, pondering on why such humans react this way.

20000000000000006

Cagalli panted deeply, slamming the white pillow onto the wall.

"That bastard." She muttered, as she fell onto the bed. After her little tantrum, she stared at the ceiling. "Did I overreact?" That thought popped up in her mind and flew out of her mouth.

She bit her lip. "No I didn't. He didn't say a thank you!"

"But maybe I did overreact a little." She sighed, and started picking up broken pieced of her brother's glass swan model. "He's gonna kill me." She muttered, placing each into the wastebasket.

"Ouch!" She yelped, when a piece of glass slipped from her hand, causing a small trail of blood leaking from her index finger.

Cagalli unlocked the door and ran to the bathroom, searching the shelves for disinfectant and a bandage.

"Is this an attempt for suicide?" Asked the teen she wanted to kill, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I don't need your crap. God. Where are they when you need them?" She mumbled to herself, referring to both the items she was searching for.

A white bottle was placed on the marble counter, where the sink was attached and a bandage was right next to it. She looked up to see the blue-haired half-human retreating to her bedroom.

"Your welcome." His voice drifted from her bedroom.

"…" She scoffed a little and started treating her wound. "Kicking a girl when she's down." She mumbled.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N- Merry Christmas! O.O Almost 3 months of no updates! THREE! Sorry guys!! Here's an update! _

**Hope**

**Chapter 12**

"This is Renji Kiki and today is—"

Kira examined the huge poster paper that was placed on the transparent glass table that was positioned in front of the couch for convenient placement of food or newspapers. His group went home an hour ago, because it was getting late. Unfortunately, the brunette was stuck with finishing the rest of the paragraphs and bringing the project to school. The project wasn't due until next two weeks, but everyone was great at projects, so it was done early.

Fortunately, Cagalli's in the kitchen and is cooking dinner for tonight. The blonde's cooking was great, compared to her singing. However, her meals were usually odd, but they were good none-the-less. Whenever Cagalli's cooking, Kira's hunger was more noticeable.

"—Reports from the police are that the bodies a while ago were investigated. A strand of blue hair was found on one of the dead bodies. Investigators discovered that the hair was truly and naturally blue, which was odd. Now, they are on a search for the blue-haired murderer--"

The violet-eyed lad's attention was focused onto the TV. His jaw dropped slightly. "Murderer? Athrun's a murderer?" He immediately jumped up from the couch and sprinted across the carpeted floor towards the kitchen door. He slammed open the door and found his sister humming and placing a roasted duck among mushrooms.

"Sis! ThepolicearecomingovertolookforAthrunalloverthecityandmaybeeventheneighborhood! Weneedtohidehimquickbecausetheinvestigationsbegintoday!

C'mon!" rambled the brunette.

Cagalli slipped off the oven mitts and placed them on the kitchen counter. She stared at her brother with a raised eyebrow. She said, "Talk slowly. I can't understand a word you're saying."

"Ok," started her brother, "The police are coming over to look for Athrun all over the city and maybe even the neighborhood! We need to hide him quick because the investigations begin today!"

**Ding Dong! **

"I'll get it," called out the voice of the blue-haired teen from the living room. Kira and Cagalli looked at each other with alarmed looks. Kira sprinted out of the kitchen and towards the door. Athrun was reaching for the knob and turned it. He pulled it open, to get thrown to the side by Kira.

Two cops stood at the door, both wearing the traditional blue outfit of a police officer. One of them had light blue hair and the other had spiked-green hair. They both were glaring at Kira. "We are here to ask if you've seen a blue haired teen."

Kira raised an eyebrow and replied, "You have blue hair," pointed out the brunette. The light-blue haired police officer looked flustered.

He shouted, "That's the MILLIONTH time they said that! I told you we should've said DARK blue hair, Sting!"

The other officer, Sting, rolled his eyes and looked at Kira with a serious look. "Have you seen a DARK blue-haired male? Around the age of a teen?"

The brunette, being an **excellent **actor, widened his eyes and snapped in realization, "I saw someone like that downtown! I was looking for a birthday present for my sister, when I saw…him in a crowd! He was unusual looking, with rags for clothes, and black rings around his eyes!"

To the side of Kira, and unseen by the officers, Athrun was rubbing his head because he came in contact with the cement wall. He frowned when Kira described him as a useless hobo! One that's homicidal!

Cagalli was on the other side of the door, also unseen by the officers, who were questioning Kira. She was signaling Athrun to go upstairs and hide. The blue-haired half-human took a leap over the door. He landed silently on his feet and sped upstairs. Cagalli gave a sigh of relief and walked over to Kira.

"Brother, dad's on the phone," the blonde told a lie, noticing Kira's panicked eyes.

The violet-eyed teen sighed, "Sorry officers, I have to get that." He walked away from the officers' view.

"Happy birthday, miss. Thank you for your time," said the light-blue haired officer named Auel.

The amber-eyed girl nodded and shut the door. She leaned against the door and gave a sigh of relief. _"Happy birthday, miss…"_The officer said. How does he know it was her birthday that was coming up? She shrugged and started up the stairs.

"Cagalli, I want explanations NOW," demanded her brother, "Our _guest _is deemed a murderer! How the hell did you meet him anyway? I only know he's a mutant!"

_"**Mutant?"**_

"Kira! Don't call him a mutant!" yelled Cagalli, clearly upset at her brother's harsh words towards the half-human.

Kira noticed her tone of voice, which spoke of care to Athrun. Cagalli was defending a stranger! She was arguing against her own brother! They've known each other for 3 years! Not wanting to argue like this with his sister, he said, eyes down, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Cagalli's eyes softened and decided to tell her trustworthy brother of her meeting with Athrun…the first time they met… "Kira, no one else knows, except for Athrun," the blonde started, looking at her brother straight in the eyes, "9 years ago, father and I went to the Zala Institute…" She told him about the meeting at the institute, the meeting with the gang, everything.

After the truth, Kira was staring at her in wonder. He thought Athrun was just a ditched experiment that happened to appear on their doorstep, but there was much more to this. Cagalli had obviously fallen for the emerald-eyed lad, but Kira didn't want his sister involved with the trouble Athrun is in. Unfortunately, she already is. From that meeting with the group of boys that were after Athrun, they already knew Cagalli was involved. Now the police are after the half-wolf! Life has certainly taken a twist for this brunette and the blonde.

Kira sighed, "I guess we have to hide Athrun now? Once the police find that he isn't downtown, then they'll come back here to question us…or search our house."

"Then what can we do? Where can we hide Athrun? It certainly can't be here…" pondered the blonde.

_"_**_Hide?"_ **

"Hey! We can get Athrun to stay at one of our friends' place!" The brunette exclaimed.

Cagalli smirked, "Like…Lacus?"

Kira frowned, "I don't like that tone of yours. What do you mean by, "Like Lacus?"

The amber-eyed girl laughed and looked at her brother, "It's obvious you like her. I saw you staring at her several times, when I saw her with you."

The brunette rolled his eyes and retorted, "Well, at least I like a normal person. You like Athrun, don't you?"

Cagalli turned red and shouted, "Even if Athrun has several unusual attributes, it doesn't mean he's different from us humans!" She was clearly offended.

"You still didn't answer my question," persisted Kira, "I know that Athrun looks different and has human emotions, but he's an animal, none-the-less! He killed people, Cagalli!"

"…_**Farewell…" Tap…tap…tap… **_

"He…he killed them because I was in trouble! He was locked in a cell for years and doesn't know how to handle things like that!" replied Cagalli.

Kira raised an eyebrow at her and the look on his face stated, "You DO like him."

"Look, we can just ask around to see if they would keep Athrun around for a while, until the police are off his back," sighed the blonde. "But first, we have to inform Athrun of our plans."

"I'll go tell him," offered Kira.

"No, I will," said Cagalli, "You call up some of your friends and ask."

Kira nodded and walked to the living room, where the phone was located. Kira reached the phone and started dialing numbers from his phonebook. He dialed Lacus' number first, since it was first on his phonebook.

(Phone Conversation)

**Hello?**

"Hey Lacus, this is Kira."

**Oh, hi Kira! How are you doing?**

"I'm fine, how are you?"

**Same here! Are you calling about the project?**

"Not today. I have another problem that needs helping…"

**What would that be? Hopefully, I can help.**

"Well…" He told her the whole story, knowing that Cagalli wouldn't mind if he told Lacus.

**That's terrible! Of course I can help! I'll prepare a room for him right now!**

Kira smiled and said, "Thank you very much! You're the best!"

**You're welcome. I'll be seeing you then?**

"Of course! Bye!"

**See you!**

**(Click. Beeeeeeeeep.)**

5555555555555555555555555555

Cagalli reached Athrun's guestroom. She started by knocking on the door. The door creaked open, apparently unlocked. She pushed it entirely open to discover everything undisturbed. It seemed as though no one has been in this room. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Athrun!!" shouted Cagalli, she ran out his door and looked everywhere. She checked the all the rooms and found no trace of Athrun. She ran back to his room and checked for his toothbrush, clothes, ANYTHING!

Nothing.

Her eyes traveled to his desk. There was an envelope on it.

It read: "To: The Atthas."

She tore it open to discover a letter inside.

Dear Atthas,

If you're reading this letter, then I have already left. I am grateful of all the things you people have done for me, however, because of me; you have to lie to the authorities for me. I have troubled you enough.

Goodbye,

Athrun Zala.

Cagalli fell onto his bed, her eyes still on the letter.

Athrun's gone.

Tears fell from Cagalli's eyes.

Tears meant for the blue-haired half-human.

"Athrun…"

A/N- Best wishes to everyone! Hopefully, you will have a great holiday and a happy New Year!! Seeya soon!

**  
**


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N- LONG. LONG. LONG...awaited update..T.T I apoligize for the wait...I really am sorry...It's been like a year..OK. Here's Hope. If there are any readers still out there...please review. :) Tyvm. _

HOPE Chapter 13

"Aw honey! I'll get you another balloon," comforted a woman to her son, who was crying because his balloon was floating up into the sky. The boy sniffled and looked up at his mother and attempted to smile.

Athrun grew angry when the kid received another balloon from a balloon seller. The boy looked up at his mom with admiration and was affectionately hugged by her. The blue-haired half-human wanted to feel that affection and wanted to admire someone like that, but he would never feel this affection. He regretted being born and regretted being a Zala even more. He gazed up at the round-helium filled balloon as it descended up into the sky. _"I want to be free…" _

"Sir?" The child approached Athrun, with the green balloon in his small hand.

The emerald-eyed teen shifted his gaze at him. "What?" He grunted, a bitter tone in his voice.

"You look sad," stated the boy, staring at Athrun with big curious eyes. The woman stood aside, a look of disapproval on her face, as her son started conversation with a complete stranger.

"That's none of your business," muttered the blue-haired teen and turned away from the boy. A balloon was shoved into his arms. He looked at it with surprise. The boy gave him a small wave and a big grin, and then ran to his mother.

Athrun gazed at the balloon with a distant look. _What do I do now? _He pondered, _I WILL not go back to the Institute, nor can I go back to the Atthas… _

"ATHRUN!!" shouted a familiar voice. The blue-haired half-human's ears perked up and his eyes widened. He jumped to his feet and leaped into a tree, concealing himself behind the large amounts of leaves.

- - - - - - - - - -

Cagalli scrunched up her face in displeasure, as she shouted out his name again, "ATHRUN!!" She muttered some curses and threatened out loud, "He better come back, or I'll find him and kick his ass!" The blonde slumped onto a bench and shielded the sun's brightness with her hands, as she looked up at the sky. "Athrun…why did you leave?" She sighed, "YOU IDIOT!!" The amber-eyed girl started shouting curses and insults towards the innocent blue sky.

Athrun winced slightly on the large and sturdy branch. Every swear word tossed out of her mouth was insulting. He leapt down from the opposite side of the tree that was away from Cagalli, and ran without looking back, leaving the balloon on the tree. A small breeze picked up the balloon and set it free into the sky.

- - - - - - - - - -

Several hours later, Cagalli went home after looking for the emerald-eyed teen in several different places, failing to find him in every single one. Her family and friends were also looking for him, but they couldn't find him either. At last all of them gathered at the Attha household.

"It's hopeless! Even Stellar couldn't find him! Stellar's good at find things!" ranted the blonde haired girl, as she plopped on to the couch, arms crossed.

Mana walked over to the group of teens and placed a tray of cookies and biscuits on the glass table. She looked up at the teens and the Attha lion and suggested, "Maybe you should go to the Institute and see if they have a tracking device on him."

Cagalli shook her head and replied, "If they had a tracking device, Athrun would already be locked up again. Besides, there's no way Athrun would go back there…" She slouched into the couch.

Miriallia took a biscuit and bit into it. She smiled and gave a little nod to Mana, "They taste good," then she focused her attention on Cagalli, "You're being quite negative Cagalli… Don't worry, we'll find him soon."

Stellar stood up with enthusiasm, "Yeah! Stellar and friends will try again tomorrow!"

"Thanks guys…" Cagalli weakly smiled. Uzumi patted his daughter's hand with his own rougher and bigger hand.

The blonde's brother stood next to Lacus, feeling quite upset too. His sister was depressed over a half-human. It was obvious—

"She likes him," said the pink-haired singer, with a small smile that made Kira's heart leap.

Kira nodded and replied, "It's really obvious she does like him though and I don't think she's going to give up on him yet." Lacus nodded in response and kept quiet. Kira followed her example and shut his mouth.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Time to visit the hell bringer," muttered Dearka, as they neared the Institute. They couldn't find Athrun, so they might as well ask Rau if he has some sort of device to find him…

"If this institute can create things like us…they _should_ have a tracker to find Athrun," said Shinn, "We have to find Athrun no matter what. Our freedom and pride depends on it."

Yzak agreed with a nod and added, "Yes. We have to put that traitor in a cage." His fist tightened in anger…remembering the betrayal of Athrun Zala.

_A ripple of innocent giggles could be heard from outside of a locked room labeled "New Experiments." Inside, 4 little boys were playing with a soccer ball. The room was an explosion of joy…a gray room with 4 beds. A soccer net was painted on with white paint, and Shinn stood in front of it as goalie. On Shinn's bed was a magazine….a sports magazine. They were all pretty happy…although they don't have any friends other then themselves. _

"_Goooooal!!" shouted little Dearka. He gave a high-five to Athrun. _

_Yzak scoffed, "This is a boring game." _

_Shinn informed him, "According to that magazine, soccer is a famous game among children our age…"_

"_Whatever," the silver-haired child jumped onto his bed, located near the door, and yawned. _

"_-dispose of him. We already have three perfect experiments. We might as well get rid of that kid," Yzak heard through the wall. He cupped his ear against the wall, hoping to hear it more clearly. _

"_That's true…however, Lenore wouldn't be happy about this, Patrick," another man's voice, familiar to the young Yzak, replied. That man was Rau Le Cruset. To Yzak's shock, the man that wanted to dispose of one of them was Patrick Zala! _

"_We have to get rid of-" _

_A soccer ball knocked the wind out of the icy-blue eyed boy. _

"_SHIITTT," Yzak exclaimed, rubbing the spot the soccer ball hit. After a few seconds of recovery, he tried listening through the wall again. Hopefully he didn't miss anything important._

"_What the heck is he doing?" wondered Athrun._

"_No idea…at least he isn't angry at us for that ball in the face…" Dearka shrugged._

"_Wasn't it just you that kicked it into his face?" asked Shinn, eyebrow raised. _

"_Shut up!" whispered the sandy blonde. _

_Yzak was ignoring all the background noise. He continued listening. _

"_-sounds good," said Rau. Their conversation ended there. Yzak silently swore to give Dearka a well-deserved punch in the face this day. _

_- - - - - - - - - - _

_Later on, Rau unlocked the door and allowed himself in. "Hello boys," he greeted with a fake smile on his face. _

"_I don't trust it," Dearka whispered to Yzak. _

"_No one does," replied the silver-haired boy. _

_Rau gave Dearka a small glare, which only lasted for a few seconds before his smile was plastered back on. "I want to have a little talk with Athrun. Is that a bother?" _

_Athrun shook his head and followed the blonde man out of the door. The door slammed close and was locked once more. _

"_Oh no… he might be the one they want to kill!!" shouted Yzak in realization. _

_Dearka and Shinn stared at him. Shinn asked, "What the heck are you talking about?" _

_Yzak explained it to both boys. They stood shocked and frustrated. "Why didn't you tell us earlier? He could've been saved!" _

_The icy-blue eyed boy hushed them and tried listening through the wall again. His friends followed him and tried too. At last, they heard voices. _

"_What do you want to talk about Mr. Rau?" asked Athrun. _

"_We have a new luxury room for you. It's reserved for the special son of Mr. Zala. You are to be moved in there," Rau stated._

"_Oh. Wow. That's good," replied their friend. _

_All three of them were shocked. "He's leaving us?" Shinn gaped, "And ditching us for a prettier room, none-the-less!!" _

_Rau came back in with a grin, "Children. Athrun has moved to another room to his request. You'll never see him again." With that, he left the room. _

"_Does he think we're dumb? Athrun wouldn't do that!" exclaimed Dearka._

_Shinn went back to listen through the wall. Dearka and Yzak stood there and waited for Shinn to come back with any news…_

"_Did they get the message?" asked Athrun._

"_Yes they did," Rau replied, "Alright. Let's go Athrun."_

Shinn backed away from the wall with anger. "He…DID ask Le Cruset to say that to us. Th-that traitor," he growled.

"_We've always hated that Rau…Athrun said he would never leave us!" Dearka exclaimed. _

_Yzak, Shinn and Dearka hated Athrun since. _

- - - - - - - - - -

_A/N- I will try to update soon..busy with school and all..I have no time..T.T_

_Readers of "My New Life" I will try to finish that chapter (yes..I still haven't finished writing that chapter...) It will probably be up soon...Sorry...for the seriously long wait. T.T_


End file.
